2 Secret Admirers and Only 1 Kimiko
by Neko-Jin Angel
Summary: The title says it all. Kimiko has two secret admirers. Rated Teen just in case. RaixKimxJack.
1. The Basket

I hope you guys like this story. It's the first Xiaolin Showdown fan-fic that I have ever made. Please, no flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin and probly never will.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Basket

Raimundo's POV

"Where is Kimiko?" asked Omi, I'm assuming, to nobody imparticular.

"It's not like her to be late to a get-down," announced Clay.

"A what!" asked a very confused Omi.

"He means a practice session," I said looking at Omi. "I think...," I added shifting my gaze to Clay.

He nodded.

"And I'll go Kimiko," I called over my shoulder as I ran off.

Locating Kimiko wasn't hard, but it took longer because I took a detour through the kitchen.

What? I was hungry!

Kimiko was in her room--still asleep. I was having a contriversial aruguement with myself about waking Kimiko up or letting her sleep. She seemed so peaceful, so...so angelic.

_Uhhggg. This is Kimiko we're talking about here. We're just friends._

I flashed back to all of battles with Jack Spicer and Wuya.

_She was--is--always so cool and confident...and cute._

Cute! Am I okay?

By this time I found my way to Kimiko's bed--boy, her room is a mess. CD's were strewn everywhere--and so were their cases--along with clothes and...stuffed animals?

_Okay...a side of Kimiko I've never seen before._

I decide to wake her up and get it over with.

"Kimiko," I whispered, shaking her lightly. I'm always prepared, so I took the icecube that I took from the from the kitchen and slipped in her pajama top.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" Kimiko shrieked when the cold ice touched her skin. "Raimundo!" shouted Kimiko in mock anger with a playful look in her eyes. "Okay, now get out while I get dressed."

So, I went and started training with the guys.

Kimiko's POV

I was having a dream about beating Jack Spicer, defeating Wuya, getting all the Shen Gong Wu, and then...someone shook me lightly. It didn't faze me, but then the ice...bbbrrrr.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" I shierked when the cold ice touched my skin. I looked over at who put the ice down my shirt. "Raimundo!" I shouted in mock anger. How could I be mad at Rai? He had such a cut expression on his face. Rai left and I opened up my closet and threw on my usual outfit. After I changed I stared out the window for a couple minutes.

_Oh... hs is **so** hott! Sigh But how's a girl like me supposed to get the attention of a guy like him?_

The guys were training and Rai seemed a bit out of it. Like he was lost in thought.

_I should probly get out there too._

Later

Raimundo's POV

I'm starving...Why don't we have any food? I leaned back against the cupboards. I slumped down until I sat on the floor.

"Are you okay, Rai? You seemed out of it at practice."

I looked up to see looking down at me, a look of concern on his face. I got up from my seat on the ground and turned to him.

I glanced around to the living room and saw Kimiko.

"Nothin's bothering me, Clay. I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

And of course it wasn't a complete lie. I **had** stayed up 'til four in the morning playing Goo Zombies 3.

I decided to change the subject, because my stomach just growled. "Do you know where either Dojo or Master Fung is? We are all out of food."

"Um...yeah. Dojo is with Kimiko outside."

I found Dojo and informed him that we are all out of food. He told me I could go to the store and be back soon.

At the store

It wasn't until I was in the check-out line that the idea struck like lightining.

I saw a sign that said that the picnic baskets were half off. It seemed that today was a discount day because I saw signs all over the store that labled things half off, 20 percentoff, even 75 percentoff.

I found my way out of the check-out line and then grabbed a few things. I got a couple of books because Kimiko loves to read, of course I got a picnic basket, I scanned over the CD's to see what songs I could download to Kimiko's Mp3 player, and I also bought some paper because I don't think we have any of that at the Temple.

Back at the Temple

When I got back to the Temple, I put all the food away, then brought the other stuff to my room.

I put everything in the basket, then I made a list of songs to add to Kimiko's Mp3 player.

Here's what the list consists of: "A Thousand of Miles" by Vanessa Carlton, "Seasons of Love" from Rent (back in Brazil, I sang it in Choir and had the teacher record it at the concert.), my recordings of "A Bridge Over Troubled Water" and "Until the Stars Fall from the Sky", and "Congratulations Smack and Kati" by Reggie & The Full effect. Lastly I added "Walking on Sunshine" and "All Star" by Smash Mouth.

"Raimundo, you should be going and getting it now," said Omi. He had popped in my room to tell me that dinner was ready.

"Omi, the phrase is 'Come and get it'."

Later

Kimiko's POV

I was in my room reading Shattered Mirror by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Shattered Mirror is an awesome read if you like books about vampires and witches. This book is a "love story". It is not a romance novel, mind you, it's a book about a vampire family reunited.

Anyway...while I was reading, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see nobody there but a picnic basket. It was one of those ones that open on both sides.

I brought it to my room and gingerly set it on my floor. I opened it up and saw a note on top. I opened it. Here is what it said:

**_You're eyes are so blue,_**

**_Deep as the sea_**

**_I like you,_**

**_Do you like me?_**

**_Love,_**

**_Your Secret Admirer_**

Under the note were some of the most awesome books! There was In the Forests of the Night and Demon in my View. Both were written by the same author I was currently reading, but the book I was reading was third in the series.

_Odd...Rai was the only one I whined to about the books. I never brought up subject with anyone else._

There was another book in the basket that I never told anyone I wanted. It is called The Thief of Always.

Then I noticed the most gorgeous necklace I had ever seen. It was a marble attatched to a golden chain. It was in a gold out-lay/protection thing. It was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen!

_Oh my gosh! Who would take the time to get me all of this!_

The note was typed, not hand-written, so I couldn't figure out who had written me that beutiful love poem.

Could it have been one of my old boyfriends who sent this to me? It couldn't have been anyone here at the Temple because Master Fung won't allow a computer here and nobody would dare sneek on my laptop. Sigh That means it couldn't have been Raimundo...hmm...the only other person who could have that to me is Jack Spicer. Twitches

"I'm hoping against all hope that it wasn't Jack. OMG! Gag me with a spoon!"

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review. 

**_Neko-Jin Angel_**


	2. Songs and IM Chats

Chapter 2 is finally up! Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Songs and IM Chats

Kimiko's POV

I skipped outside a couple minutes after I was humming and putting my new books on my bookshelves.

I had no idea who my secret admirer was and yet I was still beaming.

"Hey Kimiko," said Clay. "You seem really enthused over something."

I just couldn't stop grinning... and for some reason neither could Rai.

"Hey, Rai, do you think you could help me get this necklace clasped?"

He was holding a soccer ball, so he put it down and helped me get it clasped.

"Where did you get that necklace, Kimiko?" Dojo asked curiously.

"Apparantly I have a secret admirer," I replied.

"What do you think of him?" asked Raimundo.

"Well...I think he's sweet for sending me the necklace and the books." As I said this I could have sworn Raimundo's grin got bigger than what it was when I came out here. "But I already have a crush on someone else." At this point Rai looked disappointed.

"Oh, okay," he said and started walking away.

"So, what did he send you?" asked Clay, a slight grin on his face.

"I got the books I've been bugging Rai to get me forever and I got this," I said pointing to my very fancy necklace. "I should probably tell Rai I don't need him to buy me those books anymore," I said looking for Rai. He wasn't there and I wasn't worried about it. I'd just have to tell him later.

Raimundo's POV

Kimiko came outside skipping and holding a necklace. I quickly recognized it as the necklace I had gotten her. I started grinning and couldn't stop, and, of course, Kimiko was grinning too.

"Hey Kimiko," said Clay. "You look really enthused about something."

"Hey, Rai, do you think you could help me get this necklace clasped?"

I put down the soccer ball I was holding and helped her get it clasped.

"Where did you get that necklace, Kimiko?" Dojo asked curiously.

"Apparantly I have a secret admirer," Kimiko replied.

"What do you think of him?" I asked. I just had to know.

"Well...I think he's sweet for sending me the necklace and the books."

When Kim said that I could feel my face start to redden and my grin grew bigger...if that was possible.

"But--"

_Oh no! A 'but'!_

"I already have a crush on someone else."

There went my hope, crushed into disappointment. "Oh, okay," I said, desperately trying to hide my disappointment as I walked back to the Temple.

The girl of my dreams just shattered my heart into a million pieces. As I thought this I tried desperately tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Just then a thought hit me like a comet. I hadn't added those songs that I had written down on a piece of paper on my desk. (A/N: If you can't remember them, chck back to the first chapter.

I quickly ran to my room, grabbed the paper, ran to Kimiko's room, grabbed her Mp3 player, glanced out the window to see if anyboby was near the Shen Gong Wu vault (thankfully nobody was there or that would have ruined my plans), the proceeded to sneak to the vault. Once inside, I used the Golden Tiger Claws to get me back home where I could download songs in peace. Thankfully nobody was home in my house in Brazil.

I booted up the computer and was about to relax while it turned on, when something caught my eye. It looked like software that would let you record and download your own songs to an Mp3 player. You could even make the beats, the rhythms, everything just the way you wanted it to sound.

I uploaded the software and tried it out. WIthin an hour I had made a song called "Angel from Another Planet" and downloaded it to Kimiko's Mp3 player, and within another half-hour I had downloaded all the songs I had listed on the paper.

I got back to the Temple by nine.

Kimiko's POV

I stayed up until eleven trying to teach Omi how to play chess and checkers. By ten he understood the concept of checkers and I could tell we needed more than an hour to teach him how to play chess. By "we" I mean me, Raimundo, and Clay.

The next morning I unhooked my Mp3 player from its charger and listened to the songs. So many songs I know I didnl't download like "Congratulations Smack + Katy" by Reggie and the Full Effect, "A thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton, "Walking on Sunshine" and "All Star" both by Smash Mouth, "Seasons of Love" from the musicsal Rent and "Till the Stars Fall from the Sky" (they sounded like a choir versions, so it was just the piano for the background), "A Bridge over Troubled Water" (thank goodness that it wasn't the Clay Aiken version), and a song called "Angel from Another Planet". The last two songs were sung by the same person and I didn't know who the singer was, which was odd because the voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Angel from Another Planet" was beautiful. Here are the lyrics:

Angel from another planet

A mystery in your eyes

Angel from another planet

Stories in your eyes

Angel from another planet

A mystery you behold

Angel from another planet

Stories you have told

Angel living a double-life

In a peaceful human guise

Human living another life

A peaceful life on earth

Human living a double-life

Angel from another planet

Angel from another planet

Multiple stories in your eyes

Angel living here on earth

Angel in disguise

Angel from another planet

A mystery in your eyes

It was so beautiful! Raimundo just had to listen to it.

"Raimundo!" I called. I didn't have to look far. He and Clay were in the front room with Omi trying to finish what I started the night before. "Rai," I said, sitting down next to him. "Listen to this," I said, giving him the ear buds to listen to. "It's from my secret admirer!" I squealed after the song ended.

"Do you like it?" asked Rai some-what shyly.

"I love it! It's perfect! It has the perfect rhythm and the perfect beat and the words...the words are maveralous. It's the perfect love song of all time!"

(A/N: I had to resist the urge to have Kimiko give Rai a huge hug and give him a kiss on the cheek!)

Jack Spicer's POV (finally)

"Wuya!" I called, but got no reply. "She's never here when I need her," I muttered under my breath.

Why. Is there never any food in this house!

(A/N: The period after "why" signals a pause.)

I figured I needed something to eat and not wanting to go to the store, I called up a pizza.

"One withe everything on it, please. Just no anchovies or mushrooms."

"It will be ready in forty-five minutes to an hour, Mr. Spicer.

"Thank you," I said and hung up.

Bored, I turned on the computer.

"Ding! You've got mail," the computer said in its automated voice. "Ding! Windoffire wants to be your friend. Do you accept?"

Of course I clicked yes. My friends list only consisted of Katnappe and frankly I hate cats.

"Ding! Girlsof1000faces wants to be your friend. Do you accept?"

Again, yes.

(A/N: Bet you can't guess who girlof1000faces is! I'll give you a hint: She's the Dragon of Fire. Windoffire is probably a dead giveaway, right? That's right! It's Raimundo!)

girlof1000faces: hey

girlof1000faces: 'sup

girlof1000faces: do i no u?

spicynsweet: hey back

spicynsweet: i don't think so

girlof1000faces: wut r u doing right now?

spicynsweet: killin' time while i wait 4 my pizza

girlof1000faces: really! i luv pizza!

girlof1000faces: just had sum last nite

spicynsweet: awesome!

spicynsweet: my fave kind is everything w/o mushrooms and anchovies

girlof1000faces: me 2 cept w/ anchovies

girlof1000faces: i'm from Japan so sushi is a novelty there so i like anchovies

girlof1000faces: did u no in France snail is a novlety?

spicynsweet: _shivers _can't stand that or calamari

girlof1000faces: lol

girlof1000faces: or fish eggs

spicynsweet: yuck!

spicynsweet: ok subject change

girlof1000faces: do you like video games?

spicynsweet: oh hell yeah! Goo Zombies 3 rox out loud!

girlof1000faces: lol! i have a friend who loves that game. that would probly b his reply

(A/N: lol Jacks reply probably is totally identical to what Rai would say.)

There was a knock at my door.

spicynsweet: brb

girlof1000faces: k

I paid the delivery guy and brought the pizza inside.

spicynsweet: g2g

spicynsweet: i liked talking with you girl. i could never talk like this to any of my other "friends"

girlof1000faces: I had fun talking to you...

spicynsweet: names Spice

girlof1000faces: i could never talk 2 ne of my other friends about food like this...

girlof1000faces: Spice, what do u look like

spicynsweet: tall, red hair, red eyes, goth-somewhat, some facial decorations but no piercings

girlof1000faces: hot-tay

_I wish Kimiko would say that to me._ At that thought and what girlof1000faces just said, I started to blush. _Thank the Wu that Wuya isn't here to see this._

girlof1000faces: im short, my hair is balck and up in ponytails, and i have blue eyes

girlof1000faces: oh, and you can call me Angelfire

spicynsweet: sounds like you look like my crush.

(A/N: Little does he know...)

spicynsweet: well, t2ul

girlof1000faces: okay...i think

girlof1000faces: that means "talk to you later" right?

spicynsweet: yep

spicynsweet: sweet dreams Angelfire

girlof1000faces: right back at ya Spice.

3rd person POV

_I wish a Shen Gong Wu would reveal itself._

Kimiko's, Raimundo's, and Jack Spicer's thoughts all echoed each other.

* * *

No names were dicussed during the IM conversion between Jack and Kimiko for obvious reasons. 

I need help before I can continue. Please go to my home page (link is up at top) and on there is a link to the picture of Kimiko's necklace mentioned in the first chapter. I need a name for it. It's power is similar to that of the Ring of Nine Dragons, except it only creates only _one_ other _carbon _or _identical_ copy.

_**Neko-Jin Angel**_


	3. The New Shen Gong Wu

This may not be the best chapter. Sorry it took me awhile to get this up. Anyway...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: The New Shen Gong Wu

Dojo's POV

"There's a new Wu, people!" I called as I ran to grab the ancient Shen Gong Wu scroll. (A/N: I have no idea what it's called.) "It's called the Doppelgänger. It--"

"Duplicates the user," interupted Raimundo offhandedly. "What! Why are you all staring at me? I used to study German in Brazil. Did you know that the word doppelgänger is literally translated as 'double goer' in German?"

"Impressive, Raimundo, but the doppelgänger has a dark side to it. In ancient folklore, the doppelgängers cast no shadow, and they have no reflection in the mirror or in water." I waited a minute before continuing. "Have any of you ever heard of Emilie Sagée?" They all shook their heads.

"She was a French teacher in a German schools and there were many instances where her doppelgänger appeared. One instance occured in the middle of class one day, while Sagée was writing on the blackboard, her exact double appeared beside her. The doppelgänger precisely copied the teacher's every move as she wrote, except that it didn't hold any chalk. The event was witnessed by thirteen students in the classroom, and similar incident was reported at dinner one evening when Sagée's doppelgänger was seen standing behind her, mimicking the movements of her eating, although it held no utensils. The doppelgänger did not always echo her movements, however. On several occasions, Sagée would be seen in one part of the school when it was known that she was in another at that time. The most astonishing instance of this took place in full view of the entire student body of forty-two students on a summer day in 1846. The girls were all assembled in the school hall for their sewing and embroidery lessons. As they sat at the long tables working, they could clearly see Sagée in the school's garden gathering flowers. Another teacher was supervising the children. When this teacher left the room to talk to the headmistress, Sagée's doppelgänger appeared in her chair - while the real Sagée could still be seen in the garden. The students noted that Sagée's movements in the garden looked tired while the doppelgänger sat motionless. Two brave girls approached the phantom and tried to touch it, but felt an odd resistance in the air surrounding it. One girl actually stepped between the teacher's chair and the table, passing right through the apparition, which remained motionless. It then slowly vanished.

"Kimiko? Do you have your necklace?"

Kimiko's POV

"There's a new Wu, people!" I heard Dojo call form outside.

I put my necklace on, and went to get info on the new Wu.

"It's called the Doppelgänger," said Dojo. "It--"

"Duplicates the user. What?" We were all giving Rai dumbfounded looks. Had he actually studied? "I used to study German in Brazil. Doppelgänger means 'double goer' in German."

"Impressive, Raimundo, but unfortunately the Doppelgänger has a dark side to it. In ancient folklore, doppelgängers cast no shadow and they have no reflections in mirrors or in water." There was a minute long pause before Dojo spoke again. "Have any of you ever heard of Emilie Sagée?" As you would know, we all shook our heads. I'd heard of her and her doppelgänger experiences, but I didn't know much. I listened to what he said and became very interested.

"Kimiko? Do you have your necklace?"

"Yes, Dojo." I took it off from around my neck and was about to give it to him when I accidentally dropped it. When I went to grab it somebody else grabbed it too. "Jack!" I growled without even looking up.

"Gottcha, loser! This showdown is a leaf jumping contest."

I just looked at him like he had just sprouted fur. "Leaf jumping, Jack?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes but agreed.

"I wager the Mantis Flip Coin."

"And I wager the Monkey Staff."

"Xiaolin Showdown!" we both yelled.

It's fall so this fits perfectly. The trees grew to the size of California Redwoods and the falling leafs grew to the size of a canoe. The Doppelganger was hanging forom the topmost branch of the tallest tree. The point of the showdown was to jump horizontal, vertical, or diagonal.

"Gong-ye-tampai!"

"Mantis Flip Coin!" I called at the same time that Jack "Monkey Staff!"

The showdown started out great for me. I jumped over Jack's head a few times then he started to get ahead of me.

Why is it that when he changes into a monkey that his fur is brown instead of red? His gorgeous red hair...

Gorgeous...red...hair? Did I just say that about _JACK'S_ hair?

I was almost there...almost...th--"NO!"

Jack got the Shen Gong Wu first.

"See ya. Suckers! Oh, and thanks for the win, Kimiko!" Jack sneered as his heli-pack lifted him into the air.

"What have I done!" I called out mainly to myself.

_I must really be out of it, because Jack Spicer has my necklace_, I thought as I watched Jack fly into the distance with the Doppleganger.

I went to my room, bummed. I layed my head pillow and realized there was something there when I heard a crinkeling noise. I looked at my pillow. There was a note on it. I opened it.

_Angel terrestrial_

_Angel so bright_

_Angel of mine_

_I will hold you tight_

_Protection of Wind_

_Strengthened by Fire_

_Come with me to the sky_

_Hair like black obsidiun_

_Eyes like pristine sapphires_

_Angel terrestrial_

_Angel so bright_

_Come with me to the sky_

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S. Meet me at the Red Rose Buffet at 3:00 on Sunday._

I decided to take out my Mp3 player and listen to "Bridge Over Troubled Water." Maybe I could actually figure out who sings it and figure out who my secret admirer is.

After the showdown, in Jack's basement

Jack's POV

_I won this Shen Gong Wu fair and square, so why does this not feel right?_

I was pacing back and forth in my basement and it's a good thing Wuya's not here or she'd yell at me for wearing a path in the floor.

_She'd be even more furious for what I'm about to do now._

Author POV

Jack had already figured out that Girlof1000faces was Kimiko. He may not be the brightest creature alive, but he was smart enough to figure that out.

Jack: Hey! What do you mean, "Not the brightest creature alive," NJA!

NJA: I didn't mean it in a bad way. I mean you are a technical genius, Jack, but you're not a detail guy. No offense or anything ment by that.

Jack: **stomps off**

NJA: Okay then...time for a break?

Jack: _through gritted teeth. _Just get on with the story.

NJA: He's even sulking in the corner.

Jack: Shut (censored) up and start the (censored) story, woman!

Jack's POV

I logged on and since Kimiko wasn't on yet I supposed then would be the perfect time to make my move. I went and looked up love poems. Somewhat tacky, I know, but I can't write poems (especially love poems).

I came across three that I really liked.

A Love Like No Other

I never felt a love  
Like this before  
It's a love like no other  
Something I have always hoped for

A love with friendship  
Humour and heart  
A bond so strong  
It would never part

A love that makes you smile  
From ear to ear  
A love that is joyful  
Without any fear

A love that is beautiful  
From the inside out  
A love with no tears,  
Pain, or doubt

A love with soul  
So tender and true  
A love that I have found  
Only in you...

- Author Unknown -

_Sweet but not quite right._

At Your Feet

Where are you tonight my love?  
What is it that you do?  
It's true my heart is torn apart  
When I'm not with you  
What enchanted thoughts swim through your head?  
Are any of them of me?  
When, my dear, you go to bed  
Is it my face you see?

Who is honoured with your presence now?  
And do they even care?  
The thought of you not being admired  
Fills me with despair  
Do they appreciate your loveliness?  
Do they marvel at your splendor?  
Do they love to hear your velvet voice?  
Do they adore your smile so tender?

If they do not  
Then they all are fools  
and had you been with me  
Every day, my love, you'd be a king  
because that's what you are to me

I'm at your feet  
and I come with gifts  
my body, heart, and soul  
They're yours to do with as you please  
to command and to control

I give myself with all my heart  
I'm yours for all of time  
Your slave, your queen, your anything  
only say that you are mine

- Taryn Grace -

_Still not right._

My Angel

My sweet beautiful angel.  
Sent to me from above.  
I am so grateful to have found you,  
and I give you all my love.

You must have come from heaven,  
because you have pretty little angel eyes.  
When you gaze at me with them,  
my heart begins to fly.

Your sweet angelic voice,  
continuously rings in my ears.  
With you by my side,  
there is nothing I fear.

Whenever we are together,  
You shine with a heavenly glow.  
Your beautiful angel face,  
raises me up from feeling low.

Yes, heaven is missing an angel,  
because you are here with me.  
You're my sweet, beautiful angel,  
and I'll love you for eternity!

- David Mendez-Yapkowitz -

_Perfect!_

Later at the Temple

Kimiko's POV

"Kimiko! You seem to have another gift from your secret admirer," called Omi from the front door.

I walked over to the door and just stood there, astounded. There was a beige Easter basket on the front step, and in it was a bouquet of red, white, and yellow roses. Sticking out of the roses was note.

_Dear Kimiko,_

_I really like you and I was wodering if you'd like to go out with me sometime._

_I would have gotten you the same color roses but I didn't know what color rose you liked best._

_Umm...I'm just returning to you what is rightfully yours._

_Love,_

_J.S._

_P.S. I can't write poetry. I found it on line. Hope you like it._

I looked closer at the basket and realized that the necklace was around the bouquet

of roses.

_Spice. J.S. Jack Spicer. All the same person? _

Duh!

How did I not see that before?

I also noticed a poem:

My Angel

My sweet beautiful angel.  
Sent to me from above.  
I am so grateful to have found you,  
and I give you all my love.

You must have come from heaven,  
because you have pretty little angel eyes.  
When you gaze at me with them,  
my heart begins to fly.

Your sweet angelic voice,  
continuously rings in my ears.  
With you by my side,  
there is nothing I fear.

Whenever we are together,  
You shine with a heavenly glow.  
Your beautiful angel face,  
raises me up from feeling low.

Yes, heaven is missing an angel,  
because you are here with me.  
You're my sweet, beautiful angel,  
and I'll love you for eternity!

- David Mendez-Yapkowitz -

I brought the basket to my room and loged on to the internet. Luckily Spice was on.

In Jack's basement

Jack's POV

"Ding! Girlof1000faces is now on line!"

I decided to IM her.

spicynsweet: Hey Angelfire

spicynsweet: how r u?

girlof1000faces: hey Spice

girlof1000faces: im fine

spicynsweet: how would u like to got out with me some time?

I think I was starting to turn red.

girlof1000faces: can't.

spicynsweet: oh

girlof1000faces: I think I'm going out with someone with the initials of J.S.

So, she had gotten the basket.

girlof1000faces: jk

girlof1000faces: sure I'll go out with you JACK SPICER

spicynsweet: smart

spicynsweet: I knew u'd figure it out soon Kimiko

girlof1000faces: how bout Sunday.

girlof1000faces: I hear that the amusment park opened last Monday.

spicynsweet: sure

spicynsweet: sounds like fun

spicynsweet: t2ul

girlof1000faces: thank you for the basket

girlof1000faces: and for the poem

girlof1000faces: and for next time, I like red and white roses the best

girlof1000faces: ttyl

spicynsweet: I thought you'd like the poem and I'll keep the roses in mind

spicynsweet: bye Kimiko

_My love...

* * *

_

Hope you all liked it.

_**Neko-Jin Angel**_


	4. Shopping Spree

The next chapter is up. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Shopping Spree

Kimiko's POV

Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep.

"Kimiko! Turn off your alarm clock! Some of us are trying to sleep!" shouted Raimundo from the cubicle next to mine.

"Like you helpin' the matter with you yellin', Rai!" shouted Clay from the cubicle on the other side of mine.

Beep, beep, --click.

Thank goodness. Glorious quiet. As it should be on a Xiaolin Monk's free weekend. I had somehow convinced Master Fung to let us have the weekend off.

Today I'm going to mall with my cousin Hay Lin and some of our friends. I told Hay Lin about my dates this weekend and somehow it had gotten around to Cornelia, Irma, Will, Taranee, and Elyon, but it was just me, Irma, Cornelia and Hay Lin going. Will and Taranee got dates for the day.

I snuck out the door quietly. When I was out side it just kind-of hit me.

_How am I supposed to get to the mall in Heatherfield? I can't drive that far and I'm only bring one Shen Gong Wu._

_Bring just one or two more. I mean what if something happens?_

_I'll bring the Golden Tiger Claws but that's it._

After I grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws I made a slash in the air and dove through. I landed in the bathroom at the food-courts. Luckily nobody was in the bathroom.

"Oof!"

That is the last time I am going to land here!

I met Irma, Cornelia and Hay Lin in FYE music.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them. "I'm starving. Let's go get some food."

After we all got our food and settled down the conversation started.

"Okay Kimiko," said Irma getting in my face, "who are the guys your going out with?"

"Give us all the details," said Cornelia.

"Yeah," said Hay Lin.

"You want to know who I'm going out with?"

The three of them nodded and gave me those so-pathetic-it's-heart-breaking puppy dog faces.

"First you have to tell me what's up with you and your group, Hay Lin," I said hitting a soft spot. "We told each other when I came to visit you during the summer that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other," I said crosing my arms, "but if you don't want to tell me that's fine, I guess," I said, trying my best to look sad.

Hay Lin looked down at her plate in guilt. "You're absolutly right, Kimiko. I--We did say that." She heaved a heavy sigh. "Here goes." She gave a glance to Irma who nodded. Cornelia just glared. "We're Guardians of the Veil. So say pixies. I have the element of air, Irma is water, Taranee is fire, Cornelia is earth, and Will is the leader.

3rd Person POV

Hay Lin knew better than to tell anyone about Meridian, so she decided to keep her mouth shut, but she did make it clear that she didn't fight creatures of this world. She told Kimiko about the giant slug they battled once and about their astral drops and about what happened when Will left her astral drop. How it had kissed Matt and then at school slapped him for the mishap.

Kimiko's POV

When she finished explaining, my jaw dropped.

"But you can't tell anyone. Not even your friends in China," said Cornelia.

I was shocked and speechless so I just nodded.

"So...who are you going out with?" asked Irma.

I was still speechless so I decided to eat some of my pizza while I got over the shock.

Finally I could speak again. "Do you really want to know?"

They nodded.

"Really, really want to know?"

Again they nodded, but with more enthusiasm.

"Really, really , really want to know?"

"Tell us!" whined Irma.

"Now!" demanded Cornelia. (I think they're getting really ticked now.)

"Okay. The first one who asked me out for tomorrow is my secret adimerer. You know, the one who sent me the books. He also added songs to my Mp3 player."

"Can I listen to the songs?" asked Cornelia and Irma at the same time.

"Sure," I said and gave it to them. "If you want to listen to "Bridge over Troubled Water" and "Angel from Another Planet" they're the last songs," I said as they put the head phones on. "And the other guy I'm going out with is Jack Spicer, believe it or not," I said they finished listening to the songs.

Cornelia's POV

"Can I listen to the songs?" I asked at the same time as Irma did.

"Sure," Kimiko said and handed it to us. "If you want to listen to "Bridge over Troubled Water" and "Angel from Another Planet" they're the last songs I think," she said as she went back to eating.

As I listen to both of the songs I reconized my dear cousin's voice. So Kimiko is who he had wanted to go out with? Why didn't he just tell her that?

"And the other guy I'm going out with is Jack Spicer, believe it or not."

_Oh man. Rai's gonna be so bummed..._

"We're gonna head toward Ross and Marshall's. Wanna come, Kimiko?" Hay Lin asked Kimiko

"No thanks," she said shaking her head. "I have some shopping to do."

Kimiko's POV

As they walked toward Ross and the other stores, I headed toward Suncoast AKA the best store on the planet!

I love anime, especially InuYasha and Sailor Moon. I also like Card Captors, Case Closed, and X-Men Evolution.

I scanned through the mangas and found one about a really cool one about this female super genius who rules the world. She looked awesome. She had on a black trench coat, black gloves with the fingers cut out, her nails alternating pink and purple, light pink hair that would have reached her lower back if it had not been in a high ponytail, and she had on goggles that looked far too much like Jack's red and yellow ones to be a coincidence, but unlike Jack's, Dijorr's were pink with purple spirals.

_Too creepy_, I thought and shuddered.

Dijorr, the girl on the cover, looked too much like Jack for comfort.

I decided to go look for the others, but first I looked at the cover of the manga. It was called Sekai Shihai Dijorr which can be roughly translated into The World Controlled by Dijorr.

When I found the others, they were ready to go. I realized it was already going on 8:00 and I had not one, but two dates tomorrow.

Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into? Well, luckily I have the Doppelganger to help me.

(A/N: Is it just me or do you smell a catastrophe coming on?)

I arrived back at home and got into bed when I realized that there was a package on my bed. I opened it and looked at the card. It was from Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Irma. Inside the package was a black shirt with red triming.On the front of the shirt were four dragons: white, red, blue, and green.

_This is something I'm going to wear tomorrow._

_

* * *

_

Hope you like it so far. The next chappie is going to be the last but watch out for the sequel.

Okay, I need a poll here. All you need to do is put what worlds you want to have the XS crew crossover with. Ther is some that I definately going to put in: X-Men Evoulution and InuYasha.

_**Neko-Jin Angel**_


	5. The Dates

SO sorry it took so long to get this up! I had my cousins over _all _week. They can so get on my nerves! Why am I telling you my pity problems? I'm sure you don't care.

Now I'm rambling, so...On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Date(s)

Sunday

Kimiko's POV

I got up at 9:00 Sunday morning. I decided to wear the top that my friends got for me yesterday with black jeans. I took a shower and then had to clean one of Raimundo's messes, then I took another shower because of that. By 11:30 I had taken a total of 5 showers.

Raimundo's POV

It was 11:00 and I was getting ready to take a shower, when Kimiko came waking past me to the bathroom.

"This is what? You're tenth shower in two hours?" I asked totally shocked at the fact that girls could take so many showers.

"No, it's my fifth shower, Rai," said Kimiko joyously.

"Don't take up all the hot water, Kim. I have to take a shower, too, ya know."

"That's right...You have a date tonight too."

When Kim finally got out of the shower a thought crossed my mind.

What if she doesn't like me like that? What if she likes that boy "genius" Jack Spicer? I sure hope not.

Kimiko's POV

"What was I thinking when Jack asked me out on a date? Oh that's right! I was thinking he was sweet for giving me back the Doppelganger." I was talking to myself while I was on the computer. "Why isn't he on yet?"

"Spicynsweet has just logged on," my computer informed me.

"Finally! Now, how am I supposed to do this?" I asked myself.

"It's not you, it's me."

No, that's totally not right, because the other person takes it completely oppisite, even if you do mean it.

"I really like you, but we're not right for each other. We'd be better off as friends."

An IM suddenly popped up.

spiceynsweet: hey Kim

spicynsweet: we still on 4 2nite

girlof1000faces: um...yeah

girlof1000faces: but Jack...we need 2 talk

spicynsweet: what's on your mind Kimiko?

girlof1000faces: I really like you Jack, but I think we would b better off as friends

girlof1000faces: i'm sorry

spicynsweet: yeah

spicynsweet: yeah thats okay

girlof1000faces: i know that there's someone out there for u Jack

girlof1000faces: just keep lookin

spicynsweet: r we still on 4 2nite

girlof1000faces: yep

girlof1000faces: how 'bout at 12:30 instead?

spiceynsweet: sounds good

spiceynsweet: i'd better get ready then

spiceynsweet: lol

12:45 at the Carnival

Jack's POV

I was waiting for Kimiko at the popcorn stand closest to the entrance of the carnival, feeling more awkward by the second.

First I'm her enemy, then she's date, now she's my friend. I should feel happy.

What am I saying? I do feel happy. She's my friend now.

The calling of my name snapped me back into reality.

"Jack Spicer!" called Kimiko, getting my attention while getting in line tickets.

"Kimiko! C'mon. I already bought the tickets," I called as entered the line.

"But Jack, this isn't--"

"I don't care what it is or isn't, Kimiko!" I said, cutting her off. "We're friends now." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Besides, I got the tickets for all day no pay, and they were cheap. Just five bucks for both," I said, grinning and heading for the rollercoasters.

"How about Demon Drop and the Hammer Head?" asked Kimiko with one of thoses devilish looks on her face.

Does she know I can't stand those rides?

"Fine with me, Kim, but after we go on the Medusa and the Twister," I countered.

She gulped and her devilish look looked more like a wet kitten trying to look fierce. That's a funny look by the way. I've doused Katnappe many times when I had the Orb of Tornami.

1:15--Just Getting on the Demon Drop

Kimiko's POV

We were getting straped in to the Demon Drop. Jack looked like he was gonna be sick.

"Jack, you know you don't have to do this right?"

"I know, but I have to get this over with." Jack sighed. "Who'd of thought that Jack Spicer, boy genius, would be afraid of heights."

We went up then came slamming down. (A/N: I have never personally rode the Demon Drop, S

Good thing we didn't eat before we did this.

Jack screamed the whole time but the worst was done with, now on to Hammer Head.

"This seems more my st'le," said Jack in the same voice he told Wuya to use her inside voice in the Ring of the Nine Dragons episode. (A/N: st'le is style.)

I love this ride so much, but as for Jack's choices, I have a thing with loops and twists. (A/N: lol. I don't really know how Kimiko feels about rollercoasters like Medusa, but I love them.)

Next we went on the Medusa, and, oh boy, was it a ride. First, after they let us on, we're set up this seven foot drop, then from there it's twists and loops and corkscrews. That's also basicly what the Twister was too: twists (duh), and corkscrews.

6:45

I was having so much fun with Jack that I had almsot forgot about the time.

"Jack, what time is it?"

"It is," he said pushing up his sleeve," six forty-five."

"Wow. It's getting late. I'm going to go call the Temple and then go to the bathroom. I'l be right back," I said up from table that we eating at.

I went to the bathroom and pulled the Doppelganger out of my jeans pocket and duplicated myself. Thankfully Dojo was right. It didn't seperate your different personalities.

I went to the Red Rose Buffet while my doppelganger stayed with Jack.

At the Red Rose Buffet

I got to the Red Rose Buffet with two minutes to spare.

"How many, Ma'am?"

"Umm...two, but..." I didn't know what to say.

"Name please," she asked politely.

"My name is Kimiko Tohomiko, but I'm not sure if that's what the table is under."

"Over here please." She directed me to an empty table.

"I'm supposed to meet my secret admirer here, so..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will be here soon." She went into the back and came back with some water.

At this point Raimundo walked in the door. "Hold on. I have to seat this guest," she said politely and then walked off. As I watched her she seemed to be chatting it up with Raimundo.

It's almost as if they know eachother, I thought with an odd feeling in the back of my mind.

It was odd to see him here when I have a date here too.

Then they started walking over to my table. "Is this you date, Rai?"

Oh yeah. They know each other.

"Hey Kimiko," said Raimundo as he sat down in seat beside me.

"Hi Raimundo. I thought you said you had a date tonight," I asked as confused as I could possibly fake.

"Yep. You!" He cracked a huge grin. I couldn't help but grinning myself.

We went to the front and paid because this is an 'all you can eat buffet'. Raimundo, of course, paid for both of us. He's so sweet! (When he wants to be...)

I got all my fave Japenese food, some Chinese food, sushi--

"Who in their right minds eat sushi, Kim?"

(Shakes head and rolls eyes.) --sushi, pizza with anchovies--

"Anchovies Kim?"

(Flicks Raimundo in the back of the head) Where was I? Right! --pizza with anchovies, and garlic bread.

"Ya sure you can eat all that, Kimiko?"

"Just watch me," I countered.

And of course, I finished about as fast as Miaka in that one episode of Fushigi Yuugi when she ate all of Nuriko's food. Was it Nuriko or Tomahome? Can't remember. (Short pause) Anyway...

"Wow!" exclaimed Raimundo with wide eyes. "I never saw you eat so fast."

We ate and then, somehow, we kissed.

I leaned in slowly and kissed him.

10:30 PM

Doppelganger Kimiko's POV

I was having so much fun--yes, fun--with Jack that I totally forgot about the time. I glanced at the time in restraunt we were eating at. It was 10:30!

"Sorry to cut it close, Jack, but it's ten thirty. I'm sure the others will want to know where I've been all night."

"No prob," he said nonchalontly. "I should probably get home too."

And with that he dropped me off out side the temple.

"Bye Jack!" I called as he flew off. I quickly ran to the Shen Gong Wu vault to wait for my other half.

"I'll be in in a second, Rai," she said. I peeked out the door and saw them kiss.

Awww...

After he went in she came in the vault and grabbed my hand.

"Why aren't we whole yet?"

I shrugged. "Mirror," I suggested.

"Not a bad idea," she said and went to get the mirror.

After grabbing the Reversing Mirror and the Doppelganger.

"Doppelganger! Reversing Mirror!"

Kimiko's POV

I went inside after me and my doppelganger became one. I went straight into my room and wrote all of my adventure in my diary.

END**...or is it?

* * *

That's the last chapter. Hope you liked it. Check out my crossover story. The first chappie should be up tomorrow. By then I should have the first chapters of both my X-Men Evo. stories up. **

_**Neko-Jin Angel**_


End file.
